sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Swan
Name: Olivia Swan Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Shopping, Drama Club, Amateur Modeling Appearance: Olivia is quite the pretty sight to behold. Golden blonde hair adorns her head, and complements the baby blue eyes that can stare right into you. Her lips are full and red, and her baby-face can change any person’s opinion in her favor. Her body is curvaceous and thin. She stands at a mere 5’4, and weighs in at only 113 pounds. Olivia wears her pink polka dotted kerchief around her neck on the trip, and her ears are styled with solid gold hoop earrings. Her Bubble-gum pink sailor shirt and matching skirt are also along for the ride. Under her skirt she wears jet black leggings, and pink flats. Her Prada handbag that she was given for her eighteenth birthday hasn’t left her grasp either. Biography: '''Olivia was born into the prestigious Swan family on February 17th, 1990. Her father, Jeremy Swan, was a wealthy politician, a member of California’s state senate, and her mother, Jacqueline Swan, a French entrepreneur, her family one of the wealthiest in all of France. Olivia grew up wanting nothing. Anything she could possibly want was provided. This was of course, what made her into one of the most spoiled and bratty teenagers the city of Highland beach could never want. From her Mansion in Stonegate Island, to her school in the center of the city, Olivia’s pride and snobbish upbringing led her naïve mind to believe she could run everyone and everything. Police never bothered her, due to the status of her father. Her principal let every infraction slide by, after all, poor sweet Olivia deserved to get a break. People in her school knew her as the “Dimwitted Bitch”. Olivia was not a mean girl by nature. However, her upbringing and lifestyle had molded her into a set way of life, giving her the thoughts that she could say anything to anyone and get away with it. She never intended to hurt anyone’s feelings, it just happened. Olivia is quite the actress, landing the lead roles in both her junior and senior year in the productions of “Kiss Me Kate”, and “Oklahoma” respectively. Her talent has led to her seeking of a talent agent, who in turn entered her into the business of amateur modeling. Olivia’s future looked so bright. But nothing could ever look bright for the girl now, not in a place where daddy’s politics, and mommy’s money had no say. '''Advantages: She has all the attitude in the world, and can possibly disarm another student with words alone. Her acting skills may end up paying off in this game. Disadvantages: She’s had her way stepping all over the rest of her classmates in school thanks to the money lining her parent’s pockets, but on the island, her peers may feel the need to give her an overdose of her own medicine. Designated Number: Female Student No. 43 The above biography is as written by Mitsuko2. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Tennis Racket Conclusions: A spoiled little daddy's girl who likes to ruin the lives of others, eh? I'm suddenly reminded of those Sisterhood brats from last season. Much like those girls, I'm willing to bet that our dear naive little G43 will wind up facing a very painful demise. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Branca Braunstein '''Collected Weapons: '''Tennis Racket (issued weapon) '''Allies: Branca Braunstein, Reg Robson, Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly Enemies: '''Branca Braunstein '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Olivia, in chronological order. V3 *The Continuing Story of Bungalow Reg *Blood, Sweat, and Tears Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Olivia Swan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Is it bad that I completely forgot this character existed until Amanda started posting with her in the Jungle a few days ago? -- The Burned Handler Category:V3 Students